1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tonneau covers for pickup truck beds, and in particular to a hard tonneau cover having an exterior latch handle concealed and protected by a hatch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks are popular because of their utility in transporting relatively large articles, in towing various types of trailers, and in general transportation. The open beds of pickup trucks are useful for carrying articles generally much larger than can be fitted into conventional automobiles. However, pickups used for everyday transportation are seldom required to haul very large objects. In these applications, the openness of the bed presents security problems for articles carried in the bed and subjects them to weather. Additionally, the bed sidewalls and tailgate of the truck create aerodynamic drag which lowers fuel efficiency at highway speeds.
In order to overcome these problems, structures such as bed covers or xe2x80x9ctonneau coversxe2x80x9d have been developed to enclose the top of pickup truck beds. Tonneau covers are available in both soft and hard types. Soft tonneau covers generally comprise a piece of flexible material, such as canvas, which is stretched across the top of the bed and secured to the bed walls. Many different means have been developed for securing these soft covers to the bed. Hard tonneau covers generally comprise a lid of fiberglass, metal, plastic or other rigid material which is hingedly or pivotally mounted with respect to the bed.
The majority of hard tonneau covers are formed as a single unit which is hingedly connected to the front wall of the pickup bed and which latches proximate the tailgate. The cover is opened by releasing a latch and lifting the rear of the cover. Telescoping struts or braces are generally provided for assisting in the lifting of the cover and for retaining it in the open position. Other variations on the hard tonneau cover have the cover divided either laterally or longitudinally into multiple sections. An example of a laterally divided hard tonneau cover having two halves hingedly connected to one another is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 403,292. A longitudinally divided hard tonneau cover having the two halves hingedly connected to respective bed sidewalls is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,169.
With any hard tonneau cover, one or more latches must be provided for retaining the cover in a closed position. Some tonneau covers utilize latches mounted entirely inside the truck bed which can only be accessed by first opening the truck""s tailgate. Tonneau covers with this type of latch are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,042,173 and 6,076,881. This type of latch design is cosmetically attractive because all of the latch mechanism is hidden when the cover is closed, however, the latches may be difficult to reach, especially if the truck bed is fully loaded.
More typically, tonneau covers are provided with an exterior latch handle which is connected to a latch mechanism mounted on the underside of the cover. The latch mechanism selectively engages a pair of catches, each of which is mounted on a respective one of the bed side walls. An example of a tonneau cover with such an exterior latch handle is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,290. With this type of design, the latch handle is easier to reach, making the cover easier to open, however the exterior latch handle is not especially attractive and detracts from the appearance of the tonneau cover. In addition, the exterior latch handle is exposed to weather. During the winter months, ice may accumulate on the latch handle and make it difficult or impossible to operate. Water and road salt may also degrade components of the latch.
What is needed is a latch design for a tonneau cover which combines the smooth appearance and weather resistance of an interior mounted latch with the convenience and ease of operation of the exterior latch handle.
The tonneau cover assembly of the present invention comprises a substantially rigid cover having a latch mechanism mounted on its interior surface. The latch mechanism is selectively engagable with the truck bed to secure the cover in a closed position. A latch release handle is mounted in a recessed compartment formed on the exterior surface of the cover and is connected to the latch mechanism. A hatch is connected to the cover proximate the latch handle and is moveable between a hatch open position and a hatch closed position. In the hatch closed position the hatch covers the recessed compartment and the latch release handle mounted therein. The hatch is preferably mounted such that in the hatch closed position the exterior surface of the hatch is generally flush with exterior surface of the cover and conforms to the contour of the cover.